Oscar Insua JUMPIN´
thumbhttp://www.myspace.com/oscarinsua BIO ☀Óscar Ínsua es un guitarrista gallego que ha tocado y grabado con diversas bandas y artistas a lo largo de estos últimos 28 años. De su trayectoria podríamos destacar que ha sido miembro fundador de la banda de death metal ABSORBED ,una de las primeras bandas del género en españa. Ha tocado en CLAN MORIARTY , banda de rock progresivo que está incluida en la ENCICLOPEDIA DE LA MÚSICA PROGRESIVA EN ESPAÑA de Antonio José Barroso Rivera. Ha girado, grabado y tocado entre otros con FAME NEGHRA, RITUAL, EMILIO CAO, EL REY PAYASO, BRATH, INVERNO, SUDDEN BLAZE, RUXE RUXE,OCTUBRE 28,ANIMALES DE 7 METROS, VIRTUAL DEATH, PAUL O´REILLY, SUITE FA LA, BUNGEE JUMPIN, LADY HUESOS, ICEWIND, TALESIEN, CARLOS AREVALO, LUIS GAGO ,MR.COOL, BARBARIAN PROPHECIES,DMX PROJECT,TRASHNOS, SUMRRÁ,VIZCAÍNO,LIRIDADE NOCTÁMBULA, ALAMEINN,SOYLENT GREEN PROJECT, etc... y ha incluido varios temas instrumentales en discos recopilatorios. (Biografia por Veronica Fernandez) DISCOGRAFIA/WORKS: (2019) SOYLENT GREEN PROJECT "Music for Brontosaurus " Ep debut de 5 temas + 1 del proyecto instrumental formado por Jano Calvo al bajo, Pablo Veiga a la batería y Oscar Insua a la guitarra. (2018) ALAMEINN "Alameinn", Solo intro en el tema "Yo soy el Rock & Roll" de su disco debut "Alameinn" (2017) LIRIDADE NOCTÅMBULA "Liridade Noctåmbula", colaboración grabando algunas guitarras para este proyecto que pone música a algunos de los poemas de Federico García Lorca. (2017) VIZCAÍNO "Diáspora". Colaboración tocando el timple canario y la guitarra eléctrica en el segundo trabajo de este cantautor gallego. (2014) TRASHNOS "Crimental".Solo en el tema "Supremacia". (2013) DM X PROJECT (David Muñoz Project) "Genesis", solo en el tema "Entering Earth". (2013) BARBARIAN PROPHECIES "XIII". Nueva colaboración para el segundo disco la banda lucense de death metal Barbarian Prophecies de la que Oscar es miembro colaborador en el estudio, solo de guitarra en "Embrace of insanity", voz y solo de guitarra en una versión de Absorbed del tema "Engulfed" de la demo "Unreal Overflows" (1992 , Drowned) . (2013) ABSORBED "Reverie + Demos". Una de las más buscadas grabaciones de la escena Death Metal española de los '90 finalmente rescatada del olvido. Se trata del álbum inédito "Reverie" de ABSORBED, grabado allá por 1996, pero nunca totalmente completado y editado.Acompañando esta gema perdida se encuentra todo el material grabado por la banda desde sus inicios en el '91 hasta su desaparición en '96. Se incluye también un 7"EP inédito del '93, temas de su 3-way split CD del '94, sus demos '91 y '92 así como una excelente grabación en vivo del '96. ABSORBED fue una de las bandas líderes del Death Metal en la escena española durante la primera mitad de los '90 practicando un estilo en cierto modo inusual en dicha escena por aquel entonces, que era un Death Metal bastante técnico en la línea de los precursores de este estilo tales como DEATH, OBLIVEON, GORGUTS, PESTILENCE, ATHEIST... Esta edición, que forma parte de las "Xtreem Cult Series", viene en un 2-CD con 31 temas que duran como 2 horas y media conteniendo todo el material antes mencionado con sonido remasterizado y un completo libreto incluyendo una entrevista exclusiva detallando la completa historia de la banda así como muchas fotos, portadas de las demos, etc… (2013) MR.COOL & FRIENDS: "Live Left in Capitol", interpretando una versión de Light my Fire. (2012) TÁLESIEN "El silencio". (2011) TÁLESIEN "....Of elves, rainbows and crosses" (Tributo español a DIO, con Tálesien haciendo una versión del tema Dream evil). (2010) BARBARIAN PROPHECIES "Remember the fallen". Aportación al disco debut de esta banda de death metal con un tema instrumental llamado The tomb y con un solo de guitarra. (2010) LUIS GAGO "El exilio del bufón". Grabación para Luis Gago en este su quinto trabajo. (2010) TÁLESIEN "Metamorfosis" EP edición limitada con versiones acústicas de temas de los álbumes Melancolía (2008) y The blind carpenter (2005). Incluye también la demo de un nuevo tema llamado "Metamorfosis". (2009) CARLOS ARÉVALO Y LA URUGALEGA ALLSTARBAND "A vista de pájaro" , Versión del clásico de Edgar Winter "Frankenstein" junto a Carlos Arévalo, Xacobe Martinez Antelo y Leo Gianetto. (2008) TÁLESIEN "Melancolía", Segundo disco de Talesien, producido por Jose Martinez Bonham y masterizado por Mika Jussila en los Finnvox Studios.. (2007) VARIOS "Esccolma", Recopilación de bandas y artistas gallegos por iniciativa de Caramuxo.com, bajo el nombre de JUMPIN aparece el tema "o son da choiva", que originalmente se titulaba 9/11/04'. (2007) VARIOS "Sons para os novos tempos". Recopilación de bandas gallegas, incluye bajo el nombre de JUMPIN, tres temas instrumentales, asi como otros dos de Suite Fa La de su trabajo de 2006 "Welcome home". Edición limitada 500 copias.. (2006) SUITE FA LA "Welcome home". Grabación de 6 temas en onda Bob Dylan, Beatles, Doors, etc... (2006) PAUL O´REILLY "Jorge's Chocolate", Colaboración en dos temas de este trabajo de Paul O'Reilly, cantautor Irlandes afincado en Galicia. (2005) OCTUBRE 28 "Localizados". Nueva grabación de Octubre 28 con mejor sonido, mas experimental.. (2003) OCTUBRE 28 "Rimas pesimistas" . Banda de rap metal con tintes de Body Count y Stuck Mojo. (2002) RUXE RUXE "A terra dos comentos". Colaboración en el corto cinematográfico incluido en el cd. (2001) SUDDEN BLAZE "Amalgam". Grabación de once temas en una onda de metal progresivo cantado en inglés. Producido por Segundo Grandío. (2001) INVERNO "Burning religions". Grabación cómica hecha en cuatro horas a modo de las locuras de Mike Patton. (2000) BRATH "5inco". Colaboración en el quinto trabajo de esta legendaria banda de folk gallega. (1998) EL REY PAYASO "El rey payaso". Grabación en una onda de rock de los 90 con letras en castellano. (1998) EMILIO CAO "Cantame mis canciones - Tributo a Jackson Browne" . Nueva grabación con Emilio Cao , esta vez una versión de Jackson Browne para un disco tributo al cantautor americano y que contaba con artistas como María del Mar Bonet, Bonnie Raitt, Kiko Veneno, etc.. el tema "Barricades Of Heaven" cantada en gallego. (1996) ABSORBED "Reverie". Grabación del 90% de los solos. (1996) VARIOS: "Bamban Vol 1", CD recopilatorio de regalo con la revista musical Bamban. Aparece el tema de Clan Moriarty “Open apple smelie” de su trabajo de 1996 “Trip I”. El cd incluía un pequeño comentario de cada banda y en el se podía encontrar nombres como Killer Barbies, Kosmic Muffin, La Marabunta , etc.... (1996) CLAN MORIARTY " Trip I". CD con tintes de rock progresivo y hardrock que obtuvo el reconocimiento de público y crítica. Actualmente se encuentra descatalogado. Este trabajo ha aparecido en la Enciclopedia de la Música Progresiva en España de Antonio José Barroso Rivera, de la Editorial Castellarte. (1996) EMILIO CAO "A cantar con xabarín Vol III". Grabación de un tema para el programa infantil Xabarin Club, el tema era Maldita cidade, grabado con César Morais al bajo y Carlos Castro a la bateria. (1995) CLAN MORIARTY "In the magic mountain", Producido por Alberto del Palacio (Baron Rojo, etc..) y grabado en Madrid, de esta grabación se incluyeron posteriormente dos cortes en el cd del 96 "Trip I". (1994) CLAN MORIARTY "Don't panic". Segunda grabación que les llevó a ser la única banda gallega seleccionada para el Villa de Bilbao de ese año. (1993) CLAN MORIARTY "Another day". Grabación de 4 temas. (1993) ABSORBED "Abstract absurdity". Grabación de cuatro temas hecha en Barcelona con la misma formación de "Unreal Overflows", solamente incluido un tema en el recopilatorio Belga "Sometimes death is better" del sello Shiver Records. (1992) ABSORBED "Unreal overflows". Segunda grabación de la banda editada por el sello Drowned, reconocimiento de público y la crítica. Descatalogado.. (1991) ABSORBED "Promo tape 91". Primera grabación de esta banda compuesta de dos temas, "The soul ways" (primitiva versión del tema incluido en "Unreal overflows") y la inédita "Trapped in a lifetime". (1991) RITUAL "Al filo de lo inhumano". Colaboración tocando la batería en esta banda de poprock. (1991) FAME NEGHRA "Antes mortos".Segunda demo de Fame Neghra. (1990) FAME NEGHRA "Kanha en loita", Primer trabajo de Fame Neghra , hardcore punk con letras en gallego. Categoría:Músicos